1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-guiding device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 014 261 A1 discloses an air-guiding device having a main air-guiding element and two lateral auxiliary air-guiding elements. The auxiliary air-guiding elements are displaceable substantially linearly relative to the main air-guiding element in a substantially horizontal direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The lateral auxiliary air-guiding elements are guided in a guide unit and can be displaced in a manner coupled to the displacement of the main air-guiding element or independently of the displacement of the main air-guiding element by means of a separate drive. In a rest position, the auxiliary air-guiding elements are retracted into the main air-guiding element. However, in an operating position, the auxiliary air-guiding elements are deployed out of the main air-guiding element.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structurally simple air-guiding device for a vehicle that enables auxiliary air-guiding elements to be displaced relative to a main air-guiding element in a simple and reliable manner.